Shawn Berger, Jr.
:Shawn Berger, Jr. is a Concurrence-allied human. Shawn Berger, Jr. is a very rich, soft-spoken man who owns a helicopter, a TV network, a personal army (with tanks), and at least one private spacecraft. But what he really wants is revenge. And he'll kill every last Transformer to get it. Yikes! History ''The Transformers'' cartoon Megatron's Master Plan Shawn Edward Arnold Berger Jr.'s father ran for mayor of Central City in 1984 when Shawn Jr was ten, and lost. As a token of conciliation with his opponent, he donated a solar energy facility to the city. However, the edifice was a facade in which he hid his personal soldiers and tanks, waiting for the inevitable Decepticon strike on the apparent new power source. But the glory he hoped for was quickly dashed; not only did his troops fare poorly against the Seekers, but they were almost immediately upstaged by an Autobot counterstrike. Stewing in his Berger, Inc. office, he was suddenly kidnapped by Laserbeak, who took him to Megatron. Megatron told him that the Decepticons had been maligned by Autobot propaganda, and they needed Berger's help to clear their name. Megatron offered him "the city" in return for his aid. Berger demanded two cities (he never specified the second) and proof that the Decepticons were really the good guys. The "proof" came in the form of what seemed to be an Autobot raid on an oilfield. As Berger hovered overhead in a helicopter with a video crew, he saw Optimus and several other Autobots drain oil into energon cubes, then get attacked by Decepticons (who shouted things like "SAVE THE HUMANS!") One of his cameras was blown off the helicopter during the battle, but Megatron recovered it, spliced in footage of himself "explaining" the incident, and gave the tape back to him. Berger then had it played on his network on Autobot Day, which successfully turned public opinion against the Autobots. In fact, the 'Bots were even brought to trial and sentenced by a human judge to permanent exile from Earth. Berger provided the spaceship. (This despite the fact that for some reason Megatron had continued filming the 'Cons removing their Autobot costumes after the oil-field raid, and he hadn't edited that bit out when he was putting himself in. So if Berger had played the tape a few minutes longer, he would've exposed Megatron's plan at its outset. Spike eventually discovered the footage, but too late.) Berger had a short time to bask in the adulation of the masses, declaring a "Decepticon Day" and having a parade. Megatron continued to play along for a time; in fact, Berger even tried to get a third city out of his promise. But then at one fateful press conference, Megatron declared martial law over the city and began to enslave the population for energy production. Berger seemed as shocked as anyone, declaring, "It is over; I saw the Autobot ship like a silver bullet streaking toward the sun! And it collided, collided with destiny! I saw the end; they died in a cosmic funeral pyre! It is the end - the Apocalypse!" It's pretty much impossible for a press conference to go more awesomely than that. Berger started helping Spike and the other friends of the Autobots. But they all were enslaved nonetheless, and he found himself hated at every turn. When the Autobots eventually returned and chased the Decepticons off, Berger begged forgiveness. He promised he would disband his personal army, but Sparkplug pointed out that his soldiers had already quit when they realized he was a traitor to humanity. "You are going to face justice," Prime told him, "and may it be kinder to you than it was to us." To save his company, Shawn Berger stepped down as CEO of Berger, Inc., passing leadership of the company to his son, Shawn Berger, Jr., with the board's approval. Shawn Berger died in prison, leaving Shawn Berger Jr. with an undying hatred of all Transformers. MUX History Shawn Berger, Jr made Berger, Inc. successful again, allowing him to invest his company's money into potentially shady organizations. As a member of Concurrence, Shawn Berger, Jr. used company funds, supplemented by riches inherited from his dad, to help secretly fund Damon Ward's research and the development of IMORTAL. After spending the next several decades working on his theories, Professor Morris was recently given a massive grant from Shawn Berger, Jr, to further his research into Transformer-fighting automatons. That same year Red Mindbender was also invited to join the secret organization. Soon after, Berger made an agreement to finance Axegrinder's war against the Transformers. In 2014 Berger helped rebuild the town of Springfield, Australia, after it was damaged by the Decepticon Illarion. In 2015 when Transformers interrupted the launch of Extensive-Net, Shawn lost his trademark cool, and wound up shouting at Cybertronians and staring down Smeltdown until Grimlock interrupted them. In 2016 Shawn Berger, Jr. met with Bree Van Mark to help her develop a strategy in response to the Decepticon attack on one of her facilities. When Spike Witwicky came to Bree's office to talk to her about a lawsuit between Van Mark Industries and the US government over G.I. Joe's botched involvement in the Decepticon attack, Berger sent Witwicky packing. He later visited Spike Witwicky at Autobot City to threaten the Autobots with a lawsuit. In December of 2016 Berger was named by John MacLeod to be his new National Security Advisor. That didn't last long. He was forced in disgrace to resign shortly after. When Axegrinder visited Berger in 2018, he introduced her to Grady, Morris, and... Centurion. Logs 2014 * 23 June - "A Friend Indeed" - Shawn Berger, Jr. makes contact with Axegrinder to discuss their common interests. 2016 * June 06 - "Late Night Meeting" - Shawn Berger, Jr. meets with Bree Van Mark about the recent attack on her R&D facility. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Shawn Berger Jr. (ショーン・バーガー Jr. Shōn Bāgā Jr.) Players Shawn Berger, Jr. is played by Bzero. References Category:Concurrence Category:humans Category:characters Category:Male Characters